Chronicles of a shapeshifting dragon
by crystalrosepearl
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Guilt

Chapter I: Guilt  
Roy was standing near the window in silence.  
"..."

Roy sighed.  
'Smashers….those useless insects! I pity them...they should all be dead by now.'

He looked at everybody who were singing, dancing and well, other things.

"Why are you not having fun?" said Marth smiling.

"….humph..."  
'I don't care, human!'

"That's weird…you have been silent all day long…your not like this at all!" said Link smiling.

"..."  
'Go away before I burn your soul!'

Link backed away.  
"Um...WHOA! Uh...I gotta go help Pichu! See ya!"  
And then he ran away like the coward he was.

"I've been thinking about something…"

"What is it Roy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it here, Marth…let's go some place quiet."

Roy and Marth went some place very far away from the loud noise.  
Marth was touching his hair.  
'Human things...humph!' the little spiky red haired boy bit his lip in disgust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The forest)

"Marth, it's time to tell the truth...I can't bear keeping it in mind. It's too much. I can't stand living a lie anymore!"  
'I can't listen to this bullshit anymore...'

"About what?"

"About how I feel about those…you know…about the Smashers… and everything else."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I HATE THEM!"

"Why?"

"God, the only reason I've stayed is you, not those BLOODY INSECTS! They make me so sick! And also I lied about having a sick father! I lied! I have no friends! Nobody liked me at all! Nobody fucking cared for me. I have no family, no friends, nothing but myself."

"I care about you, Roy. So does Link and the people here."

"You BASTARD, you're just like them. All of these people are plotting to kill me in my sleep!!"

"No, I'm not those people. I just want to help you, not hurt you badly. Please calm down...Roy." The man grabbed the angry little boy's hand trying to calm him down.

"Back off, human mortal! I don't need your damn HELP!" He pulled his hand away from Marth and hurting him so badly that his hand was nearly broken.

"You see, that's the problem you never accept people. You just want to hide from the whole world."

Roy sobs for no reason.

"It's true..."

"No...It...It can't be! A bunch of lies? Say isn't so!"

Roy stops sobbing like crazy and laughs in a satanic tone.

"You're like those useless hyenas! And seeing Link made me vomit! I can't stand them! And I killed Mr Game and Watch! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW HUMAN!"  
"I didn't know you felt that way Roy, I thought you were happy and so naive like Link was!"

Roy's eyes glowed bloody red and roared loudly. His fingernails turned into huge claws. His face and arms turned scaly.

"Die mortal!" He tried to rip Marth's heart out and devour it.

Marth dodged the attack and tried to be calm once more.

"calm down please, Roy!"

"Fine, human!"  
Roy turned back to normal.

Link was hiding behind the trees and gasped.

"Roy hates me? Oh my god. I must tell everybody! And everything else was lies? Oh no! What should I do now?"

"Huh, what are they doing now?"

"I must confess also, 'Roy' if that's your name, demon!"

"I'll tear your soul apart if you say 'demon' again!"

"My name isn't Marth, it's Brandon!...huh? What in God's name is that?"

And then a big white light appears.

A angelic-looking woman giggles.

"But your dead...you can't be alive! You died by killing yourself! D-d-didn't you burn yourself alive a year ago?"

Frozen is heaven and frozen is hell.  
And I am dying in this living human shell.  
I am a dying God, coming into human flesh.  
I am a dying God.  
Frozen my heart.  
Frozen my soul.  
Frozen my love.  
I am a dying God, coming into human flesh.  
A Dying God Coming Into Human Flesh by Celtic Frost

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SSBM or any of the songs ever used right here. Look at the lyrics, that's not mine.

By the way, please review. Flames will DIE!


	2. Broken Childhood

Chapter II: Broken Childhood

The light was...Zelda? Was it really her?

"But Zelda... died." Marth was very confused.

Zelda smiled and giggled.

Marth smiled also.

the glowing lady smiled evilly and turned into a serpent.

But then Marth went back to reality. It was just Roy trying to distract him by pretending to be Zelda.

Roy's claws digged deep into Marth's right arm.

Marth screamed in agony and bleeded slowly to his own death.

"What did I do to deserve this punishment??? I helped you!"

'Damn! He's too powerful!'

"Die mortal die!" his back grew into wings and feet turned into 3 sharp dragon nails and grew larger than before.

Link tries to help Marth but then Roy ends up pursuing Link

And then Roy tries to stab Link in the heart.

"Another one...die!"

"You missed!"

Link jumps.

"Shit, I'm bleeding to death!"

"Don't worry somebody will come."

Peach walks into the forest and sees a dying Marth.

"Hello anybody here...oh my god! I must help that poor man!"

Peach rushes to help to Marth.

"It's all better now!"

Marth was wrapped in bandages.

"I'm still bleeding, damn you!"

"I'm sorry Marth, healing is something I'm not good at. If you want to have a healer to heal you, ask somebody else!"

"Fine!"

Roy stops chasing Link.

"Excuse me while I kill everybody else in the damn castle!"

"Roy! Don't do it!"

"Stop your useless nagging! I am going now and there's no way you can stop me!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

He flies away to the castle..

'Those black hearted demons must sent to hell!'

Back in the forest..

"No...Roy...he...I knew it...it was going happen someday...why?"

Marth cries and his has blood all over everywhere around his body and face.

'What's happening to me?'

Something sounded like Roy echoes in his head screamed in a childish voice "why won't anybody love me? Everybody hates me for being a shape shifting dragon..why?"

He started seeing a blue haired boy with bloody red eyes in his mind. he heard the boy crying...he saw flashbacks.

"...I hate you so much."

Said a girl.

"Demon!"

A woman pointed at the boy.

"Please spare my child!"

Another woman yelled.

"Your nothing but a curse!"

A villager was mad at the boy like everybody else.

"Mommy...don't let him touch me."

A kid cried.

"Devil!"

A very angry priest screamed.

"Your gift is worth NOTHING!"

An orphan strangled a white haired young woman and violently slammed her against the wall.

"Go to hell. Get lost..demon."

Said a blue haired girl who slapped him very hard and ran away crying like a possessed manic.

"My child doesn't want to play with you!"

a random woman yelled..

"You do not exist here!"

Said Link as he pushed Roy away from him.

Marth screamed in more agony and he saw a vision of a child being pulled down to a volcano.

Flashback

"Today this hell child will die in this very live volcano!" the the man wearing black clothes screamed.

"He must die today." a villager mumbled.

"Yes, he is finally going to die!" a girl laughed and danced around the volcano.

"Oh my god, my child!" a woman jumped to save her from being burned alive but she and the child fall in instead.

"nooo...this is the end...I'm going to die soon." the tied up burned child moaned in bleeding agony.

"mmmmommmy!" the child now in lava died being burned by the lava.

"oh lord!" the mother died also.

"You know, I've always hated you in the first place. when I see you I turn away in disgust. I'm glad you're going to die right now. DIE GOD DAMN YOU DIE! and by the way, I've never cared or loved you..I just did that to make feel you 'warm' inside. it's people like you that make this world fill with hatred! I just want to KILL you!" the blue-haired girl wearing a blood red dress laughed really cruelly.

"Lilina? Is that you?" the burning boy wheezed.

And then a tall sea-green haired young woman and a brunette boy ran to see what was going on.

"Sis, what are they doing?" the boy asked his sister.

"...I don't know, they seem to be laughing about something."

"Sis, the laughing is scaring me."

The volcano started to erupt.

"Goodbye cruel and soulless world, I hope I never come back." the almost dead boy coughed and wheezed. "Huh?" a barrier covered him from the lava.

The lava killed most of the people.

"Cybella, let's go!" the brunette boy ran for his life.

"Ok, Brandon! Wait! We gotta save someone first!" the woman shouted.

"Ok, sis!" they both ran.

They both pulled the boy from the volcano.

The burned boy wheezed in pain.

"Is he alright?"

"No, I'm afraid he

Is in a horrible condition he must be taken to a hospital before he dies."

"...he looks so burnt and dead looking."

The green haired lady took the boy's burnt and decaying body to a near-by hospital.

"..." They both stared at the mummified boy laying on the bed depressed.

"Is that boy going to alright, nurse?" the little boy grabbed the nurse's leg.

"How the hell should I know about him?!" the nurse scoffed like she didn't know anything at all.

"But...you're a nurse! Your suppose to know how people are dying!" he started to sob.

"Humph, he's not my problem!"

"Please...do it for him. He's been hurt so badly, I saw it with my very own eyes! Please you gotta help him..." he begged like crazy and didn't let go of the nurse's leg.

"Listen kid, I don't a shit about that dying child. He's a dragon boy, which he needs to be sent back to hell where he belongs. He does not deserve to live."

"B-b-b-but-"

"If you cared about him so much, why don't you and sister live with him in HELL with his devil friends?!"

"...Why do you hate him so much? He did nothing to make your lives miserable..."

"Ever since he was adopted from that filthy orphanage, many bad things started to happen in this huge city and other places also. The sky started to be very dark and we can't even see the sun anymore. It's all because of HIM!"

"Oh, that's the reason why. But…... He still didn't hurt you!"

The nameless nurse grabbed a huge knife and tried to kill him.

"noo...please don't do this to me."

"Stop!" Cybella got up and grabbed her sword.

"Huh...you're defending your devil brother? That is so sweet. Now go to hell!" she tried to cut Cybella in half.

"My brother is not a devil! He is a human being like you are!!" the green haired lady stabbed the nurse in the face.

The nurse ripped the skin off her face and revealed a satanic creature.

"..." Cybella's eyes grew dim, she saw the monster with its bloody face and demonic eyes. She kneed down, so afraid.

The monster stabbed Cybella in the stomach and her internal organs fell out.

"Jesus Christ!!! Sis!!!" tears streamed from his eyes.

The evil monster grabbed the organs and devoured it. The monster flew away to terrorize other people.

"FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sis, are you alright? Sis.. Sis wake up. Please wake up. Shit." He grabbed his sister's corpse and left the hospital to bury it.

"Please bless me and my dead family, God. Paul isn't here to be pray, but I am." He prayed in front of his sister's grave.

End of flashback.

"...Link, you said 'you do not exist here!' to Roy...what is wrong with you?"

"I..."

"YOU HATE HIM TOO? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He punches Link in the stomach.

"I'm sorry...I was mad...I had to-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"..."

"You're no longer my friend. That's because you said something so fucking stupid."

"Um...I...I...FINE! I never wanted to help you guys anyway!"

"That's fine. I don't need your help."

Link leaves the forest and runs to the castle.

Peach stands near Marth who is still screaming in bloody pain.

"Marth...just get over it...oh never mind."

Peach leaves also.

Roy punches a window and breaks into somebody's room.

'I really hate being called human. I must end my pain. Now..' he sobbed quietly.

Forgotten thoughts of yesterday

Through my eyes I see the past

Well I don't know I don't know I don't know why

I believe I believe I believe in the truth, from inside

Go away go away go away from me

Leave me alone

Ignorance spreads lies

How much will money bye

Well Ill take my time as I drift and die

Unwanted live my life a shame

Whos to blame for my mistakes

-Drift And Die By Puddle Of Mudd

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything.


	3. The Devil's victims

Chronicles of a half dragon  
I own no one.  
this chapter might be longer then the other two.  
and very bloody...who dies? (note: It's not a horror fic okay? It's just bloody and violent..)  
I don't know.  
find out now!  
Roy: apes make me cry.  
Marth: shut up dragon!  
Roy: sniffle...  
'SAY THAT AGAIN AND DIE!'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roy coughs. He was in DK's room.  
"acccck! ape! achoooooooo!"  
'god, I hate apes!'  
he vomited when he saw DK.  
"where's the damn pizza! I have been waiting for days! I'm gonna die here! I want my pizza! I want my pizza! I want my pizza!"  
DK kept chanting "I want my pizza!".  
'fool.'  
DK was really pissed off.  
"I don't care about your mortal life! cough! cough!"  
he grabs some chainsaw and tries to kill DK.  
"nooooo! my chainsaw!"  
"cough! die! achooo!"  
he cuts DK's arms off, stabs one of DK's eyes off with his bloody claws, eats it, cuts DK's head off, burns it and then hangs DK's headless body somewhere.  
he looks at DK's headless body hanging on a bunch of chains. This is the last we see of DK.  
"...foolish mortal...alright, more mortals to kill. achooo!"  
he breaks the door with his hands and hunts his next victim.  
(the forest)  
Brandon is still crying...and still hearing voices.  
"...you're my daddy!"  
"play!"  
"where's mummy?"  
"I love you!"  
"fa!"  
"don't go!"  
"wwwwaaaah!"  
but then Brandon snaps out of it.  
Brandon walks back to the castle.  
Link walks to DK's room and sees a hanging corpse that is DK.  
"oh...no...he...didn't...oh my god."  
meanwhile, Roy hides behind a door.. turning into Peach.  
'not him!'  
Mario is carrying a bag of flowers for Luigi's grave.  
"what-a are you doing here Peach?"  
'stupid Luigi...he deserved it.'  
"...n-n-nothing! just standing here!"  
"ok-a."  
Mario walks outside and puts the bag of flowers on his brother's grave and starts sobbing loudly.  
"WHY LUIGI WHY?"  
'I don't care Mario...'  
"..."  
'stupid human crying...ugh!'  
Peach hides behind a door turns back into Roy.  
'phew!'  
"uh oh.."  
Roy sees Captain Falcon walking down the hall.  
Roy turns into Bowser.  
"hey..."  
"...hello."  
'it's payback time!'  
"what are you doing Bowser?"  
"look over there, Falcon! It's a yoshi!"  
"where?"  
'the mortal fell for it...'  
"..."  
"there's no-"  
Bowser bites Captain Falcon's head off and throws his corpse in the wax machine.  
nobody could hear Falcon's agonizing scream.  
"I gotta go hide! but where? aha! Ness's room!"  
Bowser runs to Ness's room and ends up smashing many things along the way and Bowser hides in the closet.  
"phew! I gotta go out more often! sigh... huh? what's that sound? oh my-bwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa!"  
Bowser rips the closet door open and rips Ness's head off and Bowser grabs a crowbar to chop his body into pieces and Bowser turns back into Roy.  
meanwhile, Link was looking for dead bodies and anybody alive.  
"anybody?"  
Link opens the wax machine. Link is horrified by Falcon's bloody corpse.  
"...no...no...NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Link sobs.  
Brandon was looking for Roy but then saw Link crying.  
"what's wrong?"  
Brandon tries to help Link.  
"go to hell! I don't need your FUCKING help!"  
Link hissed.  
Link tried to punch Brandon, but just couldn't do it.  
"your like him! Angry and Depressed!"  
"fuck you!"  
"..."  
Mario walks to the wax room.  
"oh my lord...Captain Falcon...is dead..."  
Brandon picks up Roy's journal covered in human blood.  
"Roy..."  
Link and Mario look at the journal.  
Brandon reads.  
flashback shows Roy writing in his journal.  
"I never liked this forsaken place at all...I have never ever liked anybody here...I just wanna go home...but I don't have a home... nobody would take care of me...they just left me in the fucking garbage! everybody's heartless! I always feel so left out! Master hand blames me for things I've never done! they should all die!**_ ...I must tell you._**

Marth,the truth is I hated living in Smash castle.The only reason I stayed is because of you.Marth,your the only reason i've stayed in that castle.but because you hated for being who I'm really am...I left.you see,everything was a huge bunch of FUCKED UP LIES!LIES!nobody liked me but you.everybody in Smash castle was acting like a bunch of FUCKED up jerks to me!they said things behind my back!you think i'm friends with any of them?don't make me laugh!I never fitted in!they fucking teased and insulted me!curse them all!those bastards kidnapped me many times!they pretended to be nice to me,later they try stab me with a knife!they are all pieces of garbage!I'm glad they are dead!they don't deserve a life!I lied about being born in Pharae.there was no such place!studying in Ostia and the sick father...lies.I was really glad to leave Smash castle,I just don't belong there and never will!they can all burn in hell! world,this is the truth...about everything I said...what a fucked up life it is...I can't take it anymore!I'm glad I'm gonna leave! I don't deserve this! I just deserve nothing at all...I feel like I'm dying right now...I can now say I'm happy being what I am, a shapeshifting dragon!"  
Roy sobbed... his eyes turned red and his hair turned blue...slowly turning into his true form...and roared.  
end of flashback.  
Mario gasped.  
"holy mushroom..."  
"...I don't know what to say..."  
said Link.  
"..."  
Brandon sighed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
a blood curdling scream was heard.  
"what-a was that?"  
"I don't know Mario."  
"...huh? that voice...Peach? oh no!"  
"we must do something!"  
they ran to see if Peach was safe...but it was too late...Peach was a hanging corpse...bloody all over.  
"ROY! IT MUST BE HIM!"  
Link screamed.  
"really?"  
said Mario who was clueless.  
"I must slay him!"  
Brandon yelled.  
but then Brandon kept seeing visions of his friend being tortured and hearing his voice.  
flashback.  
"Marthie!"  
Roy smiled.  
"don't call me that!"  
said "Marth"  
"Daddy!"  
Roy squealed.  
"..."  
end flashback.  
"Roy, stop toying with my mind!"  
Brandon screamed in pain and bloody tears came out of his now red eyes.  
"please play with me!"  
"NNNNNOOOO!"  
Link looked at Brandon who still suffering from his friend's memories..  
"...I can't just stand here listening to some fucking idiot crying!"  
Link heard a loud thump.  
"huh?"  
the thump was...?  
'hhhhhiiiiissssss...'  
dead list:  
Mr. G&W: was eaten alive.  
Luigi: died of a major heart attack.  
Zelda: burned herself.  
Ganondorf: was stabbed in the heart with Link's sword. killed himself.  
Ice Climbers: had food poisoning.  
Kirby: blew up.  
Pichu: was ripped apart. his skull was now used as a soccer ball and his other remains...unknown.  
DK: was killed with a chainsaw...his headless body is now hanging in his room.  
Captain Falcon: his headless corpse thrown in the wax machine.  
Ness: was scared to death.  
Peach: her death was not seen..was hanging on chains.  
how many more people will die in Roy's wrath?  
when will Brandon stop seeing the bloody visions?  
what's going happen to Link?  
will Roy stop toying with people's minds?  
and more!  
let's see in chapter 4!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sorry it sounds more like a horror fic then a sad fic.  
Lyon: o.o...holy...  
Daniel: what the hell?  
Resetti:OMG YOU RESETTED11!01!  
Jack Russell: die Resetti die!  
Snake: ...uh oh...I'm on fire!  
everybody: ...O.O!  
what? It's not sad enough? Boy, do I suck at making a sad fic...  
ok.  
please read and review! flames will be eaten.

see ya!


	4. this distorted, false world

Chronicles of a half dragon  
...I own nobody...  
that girl who slapped him in the 2nd chapter is Lilina.  
there's going be a bunch of random lyrics from a bunch of random songs in later chapters.  
Marth: ...  
Link: huh?  
Roy: ...never mind that.  
Marth: ...  
(A/N: yeah, sorry about the name change.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roy looked at the sword of seals in disgust.  
He touched his sword and...  
The sword of seals crumbled into dust.  
'Who needs weapons?'  
(the hall)  
The small group ran to see who made that noise.  
It was Bowser.  
They looked at Bowser was laying on the floor bleeding.  
"No ... are you doing this for fun? If your-oh I can't say it."  
Said Link who looked very sad.  
"This must be a stupidjoke!"  
Said Mario.  
"..."  
Brandon couldn't say anything.  
"stop being so fucking sad!"  
Screamed Link.  
"..."  
Brandon was mute.  
He couldn't say anything because the horror of his friend made a bloody scar.  
'Oh my god, I'm mute!'  
He thought.  
"Fine! I don't care if your sad you sick, sick bastard!"  
Said Link who was really pissed off.  
"Odd, I can't hear his voice."  
Said Mario.  
"Oh yeah? Let's see if he is really mute! I HATE YOU TO DEATH!"  
Link screamed on the top of his lungs.  
"..."  
Brandon tried to say something...but...  
Nothing came out.  
Brandon just stood there.  
"Holy shit, he really is mute!"  
Said Link.  
And they turned around and saw Bowser, who suffered the same fate (Death) as the other Smashers. His shell was broken into pieces and was stabbed to death by Roy's dragon claws.  
'Poor Bowser...'  
Meanwhile, Roy was hunting more victims to kill.  
'Aha! That fucking dragon wanna-be!'  
He looked at Yoshi, who was jumping and skipping like nothing's wrong at all.  
Yoshi wasn't aware that Roy is going to kill everybody in the castle.  
"DUMDUMDUMDUM!"  
'What a freak.'  
He shuddered.  
Roy sneaked behind Yoshi who was going to the kitchen.  
"Hmm...I'm very hungry...I'll think I'll make a sandwich!"  
Said Yoshi who didn't give a shit about who's going to die next and victim was him.  
'...Burn in hell!'  
Roy was very pissed.  
"Hey Yoshi!"  
"What the fuck?"  
"Look at me!"  
"Huh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Roy used his fire breath to burn Yoshi into ashes.  
Yoshi was nothing but a pile of ashes.  
And suddenly Falco and Fox came into the room.  
"...Oh...no...Yoshi!"  
Fox sobbed. He looked at the pile of ashes.  
Falco sighed sadly.  
"Roy, how could you do this? What did we ever done to you? Why do you want everybody to die in this castle?"  
Roy was shocked.  
"I...I...how did you know?"

"I saw your symbol covered in blood..."  
"what symbol?"  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNEW IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!"  
Falco was yelling on the top of his lungs.  
Roy threatens to kill Fox bygrabbing his neck.  
Fox couldn't move..  
"Stop asking useless questions or Fox will be killed!"  
"Nooo!"  
"You asked for it!"  
Roy stabbed Fox in the heart with his huge dragon claws.  
Fox bleeds and coughs lots of guts out.  
"Falco, promise-"  
That was Fox's last words.  
Roy lets go of Fox who is now bleeding slowly to his death.  
"Nooooooooo! FOX!"

"Weak useless mortal..."

Roy looked at Fox who was now dying...  
"WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?"  
Falco screamed.  
"...Fool, you will regret trying to ask me such useless questions..."  
"I SAID WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH!"  
Falco screamed again.  
"... It's you ...your one of the many reasons why I hate these insects... that's why ... that's why I will send you to hell jackal!"  
Roy's skin turned very scaly, it was very silver.  
"Now die!"  
He hissed and grabbed Falco on the neck and threw him against the wall violently.  
"Please spare my soul!"  
Said Falco.  
Falco coughs his guts out and dies.  
"...I WILL SPARE NOBODY!"  
Yelled Roy.  
Roy's voice turned from his innocent, sweet voice to a cruel, demonic voice.

And Roy leaves the kitchen to kill the pokemon.  
meanwhile, the small group was walking the searching for more people who are alive.  
But sadly, Brandon is still suffering from the wound.  
He went to the kitchen.  
He looked at a pile of dust and two dead animals.  
"..."  
'May god have mercy on us all.'  
Brandon thought sadly.  
Mario and Link went to Roy's room.  
Link opened the door.  
'This must be a nightmare...when do I wake up?'  
Brandon thought.  
'I'm afraid this is all real, Brandon. It's not fake at all.'  
said a boy with red eyes.  
'No, it can't be!'  
What does the symbol covered in blood mean?  
Will Brandon's voice come back?  
Did Link planned this to happen?  
How many mortals will sacrificed?  
see itin chapter 5!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This chapter sucks. It's sooo...boring!  
Because it's a repeat of the same questions and answers over and over...not really...  
I just felt too lazy to do the rest of the chapter.  
List of things in this fic:  
Roy: immortal, has a violent temper, a shape shifting dragon, no longer uses the sword of seals because he thinks claws are more useful, has a childish and girly voice, thinks everybody is a mortal and everybody should die but him, wants to be loved, he had blue hair and red eyes in the flashbacks and lied about having a father and everything else he told to Brandon in the journal (see chapter 3), the headband he is wearing might be hiding something, can lure the enemy with nice thoughts and then kill them.  
Marth/Brandon: very angsty, not girly, his real name is Brandon, worries a lot, a father figure to Roy.  
Link: is very rude, him and Brandon are arch enemies not friends, no one knows why he is helping Brandon, thinks Roy's a whiny crybaby.  
Mario: always crying about his dead brother.  
Peach: has amnesia.  
Yoshi: doesn't care about the fate of the world.  
Roy's is very long...O.o...  
Please Read and review!  
Roy: Yeah! Before I eat you!  
All flames will be destroyed!


	5. Lost Innocence

Chronicles of a half dragon  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people, Drakengard series and SSBM. but if I did own SSBM, this would be the plot. But no, I don't own anything in this fic...just the idea.  
the name of this fic was supposed to be "The End Of Melee." and "Dragon Gate Chronicles."  
this is the chapter where how Marth/Brandon named and met Roy and more flashbacks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
it was the boy in his vision.  
'It can't be you! your not real!'  
'yes, I am...'  
the boy said sadly.  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'  
Brandon charged at the little boy.  
the boy smirked, moves away and scratches Brandon in the face with his dragon claws.  
Brandon touched his face.. it was bleeding.  
'FINE! your real, you fucking bastard! What the hell's your name?'  
'Roy...you gave me that name...it was you...only you.'  
Roy smiled.  
'Roy? You son of a...'  
Brandon sobbed...he just couldn't say it.  
flashback.  
the red haired boy was just sitting there staring at his sword.  
"..."  
then suddenly a blue haired young man sat near him.  
"what's your name, little...um...one?"  
the boy angrily barked at the young man.  
"go away and don't call-what did you say?"  
"a name, boy."  
"name...nobody gave me a name."  
"why?"  
"it's a huge burden...I would rather not say it at all..."  
"ok...I will name you...Roy!"  
"...Roy... it's a better name then being called the devil or demon."  
"huh?"  
"never mind...what's your name stranger?"  
said Roy.  
"...um...uh...Marth?"  
he looked around.  
"...ok...Marth!"  
he smiled.  
"where do you come from?"  
"...ummm...Ph-ar-ae?"  
said Roy in a shy voice.  
"do you have parents?"  
'I don't have any...why are you asking me?'  
"um...yes..."  
"ok what are their names?"  
"...Ni-ni-an...Eli-wo-od?  
Roy lied to Marth...  
but Marth didn't know Roy was lying about having parents and living in Pharae, he just thought that were their names.  
end flashback.  
'...me...?'  
he said to 'Roy'.

'why, yes!'  
he smiled..

'what are you?'

'Roy's inner self!'

'but who's the Roy I know?'

'that is how you see him!'

he screamed at Brandon and suddenly became enraged.

'...calm down.'

'NO! I HOPE YOU DIE!'

he turned into his true form and roared.

Brandon grabbed his sword and charged at the angry dragon boy.

'I will crush your bones and grind them into dust, hell monkey!'

the blue dragon boy bit Brandon's right arm next to his other wound.

Brandon screamed in mighty pain, his arm was bleeding so much.

'had enough, HUMAN?'

'no, I can still fight!'

'humph! you humans are all the same!'

Brandon grabbed his sword and slashed the dragon boy.

'don't make me laugh! your weak sword won't work against a dragon like me!'

'he's right, what should I do...'

and then he saw a bow that was sitting next to him.

he grabbed the bow.

'this is going hurt you!'

'...a bow? anything but them!'

the arrows went to Roy's arm.

he became very weak.

'...I feel...'

the dragon crashed to the floor and there was blood all over.

'well, dragon? will you help me or your death?'

he yelled at the blue dragon and was trying to kill him with his sword.

'...help you?'

'well?'

he heard a voice...a dying one in his head.

He saw another flashback to before Peach was killed.

"Kill me now, dragon boy."

The woman laughed so hard and smiled evilly and her face was so bloody.

"I don't want to do this to you at all!

Roy had a worried look on his face.

"You pathetic coward! I lost my ability to feel pain years ago!"

Peach laughed again.

Roy sobbed.

"...Alright, but I'm doing this to just free you from your misery...I also lost my ability...to laugh and be happy and my symbol is hidden somewhere."

"You too, devil boy?"

She laughed once again like a hyena and that was her last laugh.

He hanged Peach and stabbed her with his already bloody claws.

"Free! I'm free at last! Goodbye devil boy..."

She screeched in bloody pain and died.

"I guess she really wanted to die."

Roy looked at Peach's corpse hanging and left.

End flashback.

'what! it can't be! Peach was asking Roy if she can die?'

Meanwhile, Mario and Link was searching in Roy's room.

"Anybody?"

"You know, I've always wanted to kill that bastard."

Mario said to Link in a mad tone.

"...me too..."

they heard a creepy voice.

"Go away...evil..."

"who's there damn it?"

it was Mewtwo, who was cowering and whimpering in the corner.

"don't hurt me, forsaken demon boy!"

he threw a shadow ball at Link.

"...that was a useless attack!"

he laughed evilly and threw the shadow ball back at Mewtwo.

"hmmm, I sense a evil spirit within you."

"Link, EVIL? come on!"

Mario yelled at the creepy looking priest.

"stop it Mario, Mewtwo...who are you really?"

"I'm the priest.. of this temple."

"...it's...a temple?"

'I know this is a temple damn you!'

"yes, it was once a temple, but we had to recruit new guardians by making random people fight each other, so it pretended to be a 'castle/mansion'...but it's not...the gods want more people to join us guardians."

"it this true?"

"yes..."

"so, what's a guardian?"

Mario pretended to not know what it is.

"guardians have symbols around their body randomly and lose a certain ability or thing, for example, Pichu has a demon symbol on his right ear and lost the ability to use electricity."

'...fools, they won't know what hit them!'

Link thought.

"there's a secret room behind his bed."

Mewtwo moved Roy's bed away and opened the door.

The secret room looked like a church.

"holy shit."

Mario looked around.

Roy was looking for the 2 last pokemon to kill.

"...where the hell are those bloody rats?"

"PIPI-PIPIIIIPI PIKA!"

"JIGGLY JIGGLY!"

"die-mmmmph!"

'damn these vines are so strong!'

the dragon boy was now completely wrapped in vines.

He struggled to get out of the vines.

"PIII PIKACHU!"

Pikachu and Jigglypuff carried Roy away to the secret room.

"...what's that thing your holding Pikachu and Jigglypuff?"

Mewtwo was clueless.

"pika pika pika!"

"JIGGLY!"

"hmm...I see..."

"..."

"him? the thing the 2 pokemon were holding was...that boy?"

Mario scratches his head.

'...humph, my plan worked after all!'

Link unwraps the vines and puts Roy in chains on the cross.

"...what do you want from me?"

Roy hissed at Link.

"...I wanna see you, the real you."

"I'm in my dragon form, my true form!"

he angrily roared at Link.

"that is nothing! I must see it! ...that headband...it must be hiding something!"

"no, don't! anybody who sees it is going to die!"

Roy begged Link to not take it off but Link did it anyway.

Link takes off Roy's headband and a shining bright light appears.

It was a dragon gate symbol.

Roy's clothes tore and revealed more symbols around his body.

"...it's the end..."

he shed bloody tears and he was bleeding slowly.

"IT'S-A TOO POWERFUL!"

Mario saw the light and gets turned into dust.

"JIGGLY!"

Jigglypuff was melting into a puddle of blood.

"PIKAAAAAAA!"

Pikachu turned into a skeleton and was burned in the light.

Link laughs evilly and was bleeding slowly, his face looked disturbing and bloody.

"your mine, dragon!"

he grabbed a bow.

Roy's eyes were filled with fear.

Mewtwo was hiding from the light and saw a bunch of skeletons attacking the people who have survived in the world.

"no...IT'S THE END! We are all going to die soon! The gods...are...angry.. at all of us..."

(Brandon's mind)

'help me or die?'

'...I will help you...'

'let's go!'

Brandon hops on the blue dragon.

the blue dragon roared loudly.

They both flew away to the dark temple and saw evil shadow figures in the skies.

'what are they?'

"I don't know."

the world was turning into darkness and the dark temple crumbled slowly in the sky.

Is it the end of the world?

Will Brandon and the blue dragon stop Link?

Roy's true form is...?

What does Link want from Roy?

See it in chapter 6!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------this chapter has lots of disturbing things...like you can see Pikachu's skeleton and Link's face bleeding.

Link is really evil in this fic, sorry!

About being a guardian, it's like a pact, but without a beast...

Yeah...there's a lot of faces bleeding in this fic.

The blue dragon has no name yet.

Peach and Roy...are not in love.

...O.O...review now damn it!


End file.
